


Technology

by liztrade



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Happy, Just a lot of happy times, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liztrade/pseuds/liztrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve visits Tony in New York to learn how to use his new cell phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technology

Steve rode his motorcycle up to the skyscraper. The world might have changed, but people were still trying to build taller and more impressive buildings. And this one... Well, Stark Tower wasn't the most attractive building, but it was beginning to grow on him.

The doors opened in front of him, and he walked to the elevator. There was a familiar ding, and he pressed the buttons on the wall. It was comforting to know that some things were still like they were before. Steve didn't have to wait long to reach the top floor. The elevator doors parted, and he looked out at the very large room filled with all sorts of shiny counters and gadgets. Tony and a redheaded woman had their backs to him and appeared deep in conversation.

“Um, excuse me?” Steve called out as he stepped into the room. The couple turned around, and Tony grinned.

“Oh, Steve, I'm glad you're here,” Tony said, clapping him on the back when Steve had reached him. “I'm glad you were able to make it.”

“Would you like anything to drink?” the woman asked. She had a kind smile and friendly eyes.

“No, thank you, ma'am,” Steve answered with a grin.

“Right, you two don't know each other yet,” said Tony as he wrapped an arm around the woman again. “Steve Rogers, this is Pepper Potts. Pepper, this is Steve.”

“Captain America,” said Pepper, extending her hand, “I've heard so much about you.”

“Good things, I hope, ma'am,” Steve said as he shook Pepper's hand.

“Very good things.”

“Right, well I don't want you and Pepper to get that close,” said Tony, his eyebrows raised. “I'll be right back, there's just something that I need to update Pepper about. Make yourself at home!”

Steve nodded and looked around the room. He heard the doors shut as he sat down at the desk and stared at the hologram in front of him. A design for a shield was hovering in the air, seemingly real but not entirely there. This technology was fascinating but completely foreign to him. Very slowly, he stretched his hand out and put it near the shield. The moment his fingers touched the design, it moved to the left. Steve jerked his arm back and looked at the screen. The shield really had moved. Hesitantly, he put his fingers to the screen again. He felt them lightly touch the shield, and he guided his hand through the air. Where his fingers went, the shield followed.

“You know, somehow I keep forgetting that this is all new to you.”

Steve turned around and saw Tony walking down the steps.

“If you're frozen for 70 years, everything is new.”

“Right, well today I'm going to teach you how to use your phone.”

Tony pulled a phone out of his pocket and tossed it across the room. Steve caught it with ease and looked at the glossy exterior. It was smooth and sleek.

“Your reflexes are impeccable,” said Tony as he joined Steve at the desk.

“They weren't always that great,” Steve confessed. “So how do I work this thing? I don't see any buttons.”

“It's a touch screen,” Tony explained. “To turn it on, press that button on the side.”

Steve flipped the phone over and found the button. The phone lit up in his hands. “Now what?”

“I've already put in phone numbers and features for you, Gramps, so you just need to pick a password for it.”

“I just need to press the screen?”

“Yeah, not too hard though. The touch of your fingertips is all it takes.”

Steve touched the screen lightly and a keypad appeared. “Good,” said Tony, “now just pick four letters or numbers and you're set.”

He leaned back into the chair and thought about the various combinations he could use. At the top of the list were names that wouldn't fit. Holding the phone at angle so Tony wouldn't see, Steve tapped P* E* G* S* on the screen. He hesitated before continuing. A message popped up asking him if he wanted to save the password, and he tapped the green button. Numerous icons appeared on the phone, varying in color and name. “What do they mean?” he asked, handing the phone out to Tony.

“There's an app for everything. I installed a few that I thought you would like. This one here,” Tony pointed to a button in the right-hand corner, “gives you a different workout routine everyday. That one there is a help button just in case you have any questions about the phone. To get to your contacts, press this button. I've already put in the names of everybody who I think should be in there. To take pictures and videos, you-”

“Hold on,” Steve interrupted. “This is a camera too?”

“Yep. You can also watch movies and TV on it, and listen to music.”

“How about cooking?”

“Not yet, but-” Tony pressed the screen again, “you have unlimited access to all kinds of recipes. Anyways, back to the camera. There are camera lenses on the front and back of the phone. To take the picture, you just press this button-” Tony struck a pose and Steve heard a click “-and the picture is taken. I'm just going to set this as the picture for when I'm calling.” Tony handed the phone back to Steve. “Have fun with it. Explore. You can get the internet wherever and whenever you want. If you ever have a question, type it in the phone and you'll get the answer. Oh, and there's text messaging. It's like sending somebody a telegraph, but it's a lot easier and you get the answer a lot faster.”

“Do people even talk to each other anymore?”

“What do you mean? We're talking.”

“But are people any closer because of it? With technology like this, I can see people becoming lost in their phones.”

“I like to think that this technology has brought the people of the world together. We're people of the world now, not just citizens of one specific country.”

“There are still wars though.”

“Yes, but they're a much different than the war that you were fighting, and I've got the feeling that it's going to get stranger. Just remember that if you ever need anything, people are only a phone call away.”

“But do they always answer?”

Tony was silent. “No, they don't always answer, but I suppose you could always leave a message.”

Steve turned the phone over in his hands, moving the buttons on the screen around. “What's this one?”

Tony leaned over him to see what Steve was pointing at. “Oh, that's Angry Birds. It's a game.”

“Why are they angry?”

“That's all part of the game, Gramps,” Tony teased. “Welcome to the 21st century.”


End file.
